Ciało Kierownicze
Ciało Kierownicze – niewielka grupa starszych, czyli nadzorców Świadków Jehowy, sprawujących nadzór nad całą ich organizacją religijną. Nadzoruje ogólnoświatową działalność ewangelizacyjną, prowadzoną przez głosicieli zorganizowanych w zbory oraz redagowanie i wydawanie publikacji religijnych Świadków Jehowy. Członkowie Ciała Kierowniczego mieszkają w domu Betel w Biurze Głównym w Warwick w Stanach Zjednoczonych (do sierpnia 2016 roku w nowojorskim Brooklynie). Członkowie Ciała Kierowniczego należą do „klasy pomazańców” (uważani są przez współwyznawców za namaszczonych duchem świętym), których łącznie żyje na świecie jeszcze około 19 tysięcy. Ciało Kierownicze utożsamiane jest z „niewolnikiem wiernym i roztropnym” (określenie z Ewangelii Mateusza 24:45, według NW). „Niewolnik” ów to: „niewielka grupa braci namaszczonych duchem świętym, która usługuje w Biurze Głównym podczas obecności Chrystusa i ma bezpośredni udział w przygotowywaniu i rozdzielaniu pokarmu duchowego”. Ciało Kierownicze nie jest natchnione przez Boga ani nieomylne. Jednak Świadkowie Jehowy uważają, że na Ciało Kierownicze oddziałuje duch święty, wspierają je aniołowie i że, podporządkowuje się Słowu Bożemu – Biblii. Historia W początkowym okresie działalności Badaczy Pisma Świętego uważano, że „niewolnikiem wiernym i roztropnym” był pierwszy prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica – Charles Taze RussellJako pierwsza wersety z Mateusza 24:45-47 do C.T. Russella odniosła jego żona Maria F. Russell.. W roku 1927 potwierdzono wygłaszany już wcześniej pogląd, że jest to sługa zbiorowy – grupa osób namaszczonych duchem. Świadkowie Jehowy uważają, że klasa „niewolnika” została ustanowiona w roku 1919, po oczyszczeniu zboru chrześcijańskiego, które miało miejsce od roku 1914 do początku roku 1919. Samo określenie „ciało kierownicze” zaczęło pojawiać się w publikacjach Świadków Jehowy w latach 40. XX wieku. Do 1971 roku z Ciałem Kierowniczym utożsamiano siedmioosobowy zarząd Pensylwańskiego Towarzystwa Biblijnego i Traktatowego – Strażnica. W tym też roku prezes Nathan H. Knorr rozszerzył skład Ciała Kierowniczego o dodatkowe 4 osoby nie należące do Zarządu. Wówczas grono to oficjalnie nazwano „Ciałem Kierowniczym”. Liczba członków Ciała Kierowniczego wynosi zwykle około 10–12 mężczyzn, choć w całej historii liczba ta się zmieniała (od 7 osób w latach 2014–2018, do 18 w latach 1974–1980). W 2018 roku w Ciele Kierowniczym zasiada 8 osób, spośród których najdłużej tę funkcję sprawuje Gerrit Lösch (od 1994 roku). Opis Ciało Kierownicze stanowi grupa mężczyzn (ich liczba nie jest ściśle określona), rekrutujących się spośród uznawanych za „namaszczonych” i wybranych do współrządzenia w niebie wraz z Chrystusem po Armagedonie. Co roku następuje zmiana przewodniczącego zgodnie z porządkiem alfabetycznym. Głównymi zadaniami Ciała Kierowniczego jest regulowanie spraw administracyjnych oraz bezpośrednie funkcje wykonawcze. W jego kompetencjach leży wyjaśnianie oraz publiczne ogłaszanie „obecnego rozumienia” (współczesnych interpretacji) słów zawartych w Biblii. Wykładnie Ciała ogłaszane są w publikacjach i uznawane za oficjalne stanowisko Świadków Jehowy w naukach, jakie głoszą, a każda publikacja wydawana przez Towarzystwo Strażnica jest zatwierdzana przez to grono. Ciało Kierownicze ważne decyzje podejmuje kolektywnie. W kompetencjach Ciała Kierowniczego leży też powoływanie na wyższe stanowiska we wspólnocie oraz udzielanie porad oraz odpowiedzi na pytania zadane przez lokalne wspólnoty. Całe to grono spotyka się raz w tygodniu, najczęściej w środę rano. 1 stycznia 1976 roku Ciało Kierownicze przejęło prawie wszystkie uprawnienia i kompetencje zarządu i prezesa Towarzystwa Strażnica. Utworzono 6 komitetów (Koordynatorów, Personalny, Wydawniczy, Służby, Nauczania i Redakcyjny), które zastąpiły w funkcjach administracyjnych poprzednie, podlegające wcześniej urzędowi prezesa. Wtedy też prezes Towarzystwa przestał być stałym przewodniczącym Ciała Kierowniczego i wprowadzono kadencyjność tej funkcji. Żaden z jego członków nie ma większych uprawnień od pozostałych. Od 1992 roku na pomocników komitetów Ciało Kierownicze (30 – w 2016 roku) mianuje dojrzałych chrześcijańskich nadzorców wywodzących się z klasy „drugich owiec” (mający nadzieję życia wiecznego w raju na ziemi), którzy pomagają komitetom w wywiązywaniu się z ich zadań. Obecni prezesi Towarzystwa Strażnica: Robert Ciranko (Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania) i Leon Weaver Jr. (Watchtower Bible and Tract Society of New York, Inc.) nie są członkami tego organu. Robert Ciranko jest pomocnikiem Komitetu Redakcyjnego, a Leon Weaver pomocnikiem Komitetu Służby. Relacje wiernych z „niewolnikiem wiernym i roztropnym” Świadkowie Jehowy wierzą, że Ciało Kierownicze jest powołane jako pośrednik między Jezusem Chrystusem a nienamaszczonymi Świadkami. Są oni zobowiązani do okazywania szacunku „niewolnikowi” gdyż w ten sposób jest to postrzegane jako okazywanie szacunku samemu Jezusowi Chrystusowi. Członkowie organizacji uważają również za swój obowiązek trzymać się jego wskazówek, a sami uważają, że zaszczytem jest ich wspieranie. Pozostali pomazańcy nie wchodzący w skład Ciała Kierowniczego podlegają takim samym zasadom co „wielka rzesza” (nienamaszczeni wyznawcy) podlegając również zwierzchności starszych zboru. Głównym celem „niewolnika” jest przekazywanie nauk biblijnych wiernym i zainteresowanym, bez którego pośrednictwa nie byliby w stanie ich poznać, a także które zatraciliby gdyby odeszli z organizacji i czytali tylko Biblię. Członkowie Obecni członkowie Członkami Ciała Kierowniczego w kolejności alfabetycznej są: * Kenneth Cook (ur. 1961) – od 24 stycznia 2018 roku członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy. Został ochrzczony 7 czerwca 1980 roku. 1 września 1982 roku rozpoczął służbę pionierską. 12 października 1984 roku rozpoczął służbę w amerykańskim Betel. W 1996 roku poślubił Jamie. Od stycznia 2017 roku był pomocnikiem Komitetu Redakcyjnego Ciała Kierowniczego. * Samuel F. Herd (ur. 1935 w Liberty, w stanie Indiana) – od 2 października 1999 roku członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy. Został ochrzczony w marcu 1957 roku. Rozpoczął służbę pionierską w 1958 roku. W lutym 1959 poślubił współwyznawczynię Glorię i wspólnie pełnili służbę pionierską w małej społeczności w Arkansas. W 1962 roku ukończył Kurs Służby Królestwa zorganizowany na Farmie Strażnicy w South Lansing. W latach 1965–1997 usługiwał w obwodzie i okręgu. We wrześniu 1997 wraz z żoną Glorią zostali członkami rodziny Betel w Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie Samuel pracował w Dziale Służby. W 1998 roku został pomocnikiem Komitetu Służby Ciała Kierowniczego. Jest Afroamerykaninem. * Geoffrey Jackson (ur. 1955 w Australii) – od 1 września 2005 roku członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy. Został ochrzczony w 1968 roku. Służbę pionierską rozpoczął w lutym 1971 roku na Tasmanii. W czerwcu 1974 roku poślubił Jeannette (Jenny), z którą w latach 1979–2003 prowadził misje na wyspach Tuvalu, Samoa i Fidżi. Ponieważ nie było żadnego słownika języka tuvalu, wspólnie z żoną zaczął go tworzyć, opublikowali też podręcznik do gramatyki tego języka. Od kwietnia 2003 roku wraz z żoną podjął pracę w Betel, gdzie zajęli się przekładem publikacji biblijnych, współpracował też w Dziale Wspierania Tłumaczeń również w Meksyku. Wkrótce potem Geoffrey Jackson został przyjęty w skład Komitetu Nauczania. * Stephen M. Lett (ur. 1949) – od 2 października 1999 roku członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy. Rozpoczął służbę pionierską w grudniu 1966 roku, a w latach 1967–1971 był członkiem rodziny Betel w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W październiku 1971 roku ożenił się i razem z żoną Susan rozpoczęli specjalną służbę pionierską. W latach 1979–1998 działał jako nadzorca obwodu. Od kwietnia 1998 roku razem z żoną ponownie podjął pracę w Betel. Pracuje w Komitecie Służby, wspomagał także prace w Komitecie Nauczania. * Gerrit Lösch (ur. 14 września 1941 w Austrii) – od 1 lipca 1994 roku członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy. Został ochrzczony w 1959 roku. Pionierem został 1 listopada 1961 roku, a w latach 1963–1976 był nadzorcą okręgu i obwodu w Austrii. W latach 1965–1966 uczęszczał do 41 klasy Szkoły Gilead. W 1967 roku wziął ślub. W 1976 roku został powołany do Betel w Wiedniu, gdzie pozostał przez 14 lat. W latach 1993–1994 pracował w Komitecie Służby Ciała Kierowniczego w Brooklynie. Uchodzi za znawcę problematyki europejskiej w Ciele Kierowniczym (włada językiem niemieckim, angielskim, hiszpańskim, rumuńskim i włoskim). * Anthony Morris (ur. 1950) – od 1 września 2005 roku członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy. Został ochrzczony na kongresie „Imię Boże” w lipcu 1971 roku. Służbę pionierską rozpoczął w 1971 w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a w grudniu tego samego roku poślubił Susan, z którą razem prowadzili działalność pionierską do 1975 roku, kiedy urodził się im syn – Jesse. Po przerwie spowodowanej wychowywaniem Jessiego i drugiego syna – Paula, powrócili do służby pionierskiej w 1979 roku. Ich synowie zostali zaproszeni do służby w Betel, gdy skończyli 19 lat, a Anthony (który w międzyczasie pełnił funkcję nadzorcy obwodu) i Susan dołączyli do nich 1 sierpnia 2002 roku. W Betel pracował w Dziale Służby a następnie został przyjęty w skład Komitetu Służby. * Mark Sanderson (ur. 1965) – od 1 września 2012 roku członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy. Służbę pionierską rozpoczął w 1983 roku w kanadyjskiej prowincji Saskatchewan, a potem przez 11 lat pełnił ją na Nowej Fundlandii. Należał również do zboru rosyjskojęzycznego. Od 1997 roku usługiwał w kanadyjskim (gdzie pracował m.in. w Służbie Informacji o Szpitalach), od roku 2000 w amerykańskim, a od 2008 roku filipińskim Betel. Od 2010 roku współpracował z Komitetem Służby Ciała Kierowniczego. Włada językiem angielskim i rosyjskim. * David H. Splane (ur. 1944) – od 2 października 1999 roku członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy. Od września 1963 roku pełnił służbę pionierską. Następnie należał do 42 klasy Szkoły Gilead, by po jej ukończeniu zostać misjonarzem w Senegalu. Później przez 19 lat był nadzorcą obwodu w Kanadzie, a w 1990 roku przeniósł się wraz z żoną Lindą do Brooklynu, gdzie rozpoczął pracę w Komitecie Redakcyjnym i Komitecie Służby tamtejszego Betel. W 1998 roku powołano go na stanowisko pomocnika w Komitecie Redakcyjnym. Włada językiem angielskim, hiszpańskim oraz francuskim. Byli członkowie Lista zmarłych członków. W nawiasach podano lata usługiwania w Ciele Kierowniczym. Lista członków Ciała Kierowniczego do 1971 roku jest tożsama z listą członków 7-osobowego zarządu Towarzystwa Biblijnego i Traktatowego „Strażnica” w Pensylwanii z wyłączeniem Haydena Covingtona, który nie uznawał siebie za namaszczonego duchem świętym. * Carey W. Barber (1977–2007) * John E. Barr (1977–2010) * William L. Barry (1974–1999) * John C. Booth (1974–1996) * Charles J. Fekel (1974–1977) * Frederick W. Franz (1971–1992) – czwarty prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica * George D. Gangas (1971–1994) * John O. Groh (1971–1975) * Milton G. Henschel (1971–2003) – piąty prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica * William K. Jackson (1971–1981) * Theodore Jaracz (1974–2010) * Karl F. Klein (1974–2001) * Nathan H. Knorr (1971–1977) – trzeci prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica * Guy H. Pierce (1999–2014) * Martin Pötzinger (1977–1988) * Albert D. Schroeder (1974–2006) * Grant Suiter (1971–1983) * Thomas J. Sullivan (1971–1974) * Lyman A. Swingle (1971–2001) * Daniel Sydlik (1974–2006) ; Członkowie Ciała Kierowniczego, którzy zrezygnowali * Ewart C. Chitty (1974–1978) * Raymond Franz (1971–1980) * Leo K. Greenlees (1971–1984) Komitety Ciało Kierownicze deleguje wiele swych uprawnień na 6 stałych komitetów. Koordynatorami komitetów są członkowie Ciała Kierowniczego, którzy na zmianę, przez rok, przewodniczą sześciu komitetom Ciała Kierowniczego. Komitety te to: * Komitet Koordynatorów – składa się z koordynatorów pozostałych komitetów oraz sekretarza. Do jego zadań należy nadzór nad wszystkimi komitetami oraz udzielanie pomocy Świadkom Jehowy w sytuacjach nadzwyczajnych np. w czasie klęsk żywiołowych czy prześladowań religijnych, odpowiada za sprawy prawne (Dział Prawny Biura Głównego), a także za kontakty z mediami (Biuro Informacji Publicznej). Nadzoruje też Dział Muzeum, Dział Komputerowy Biura Głównego i Dział Audytu i Dokumentacji. * Komitet Personalny – nadzoruje działalność Domów Betel na całym świecie. * Komitet Wydawniczy – nadzoruje wydawanie publikacji oraz pracę drukarni i funduszy z dobrowolnych datków (Ogólnoświatowy Dział Wydawniczy). Odpowiada za budowę Biur Oddziałów oraz Sal Królestwa i Sal Zgromadzeń (Ogólnoświatowy Dział Projektowo-Budowlany). Nadzoruje też pracę Biura Zakupów Globalnych, który zajmuje się zakupem wyposażenia Biur Oddziałów; Biurem Ochrony Zdrowia; Biurem Skarbnika. * Komitet Służby – nadzoruje działalność ewangelizacyjną głosicieli, pionierów, starszych zboru, nadzorców podróżujących, misjonarzy oraz Komitetów Łączności ze Szpitalami). Zaprasza studentów do Biblijnej Szkoły Strażnicy – Gilead i na Kurs dla Ewangelizatorów Królestwa i przydziela im tereny do działalności. Opracowuje miesięcznik „Chrześcijańskie życie i służba – program zebrań”. * Komitet Nauczania – redaguje materiał na zgromadzenia, zebrania zborowe i dla członków rodziny Betel. Nadzoruje Szkołę Gilead, Kurs Służby Pionierskiej, Kurs dla Ewangelizatorów Królestwa (Dział Szkoleń Teokratycznych) oraz przygotowuje filmy, słuchowiska (Dział Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Filmów Wideo) oraz materiał do programu telewizji JW Broadcasting (Dział Telewizji Internetowej). Nadzoruje też Dział Podróży, który organizuje podróże dla misjonarzy i innych głosicieli pełniących specjalną służbę pełnoczasową na terenach zagranicznych. * Komitet Redakcyjny – redaguje materiał drukowany publikacji biblijnych, zatwierdza teksty dramatów biblijnych i szkice wykładów publicznych; zajmuje się oficjalną stroną internetową jw.org (Dział Stron Internetowych); nadzoruje pracę zespołów tłumaczy (ponad 3300 tłumaczy-wolontariuszy dokonujących tłumaczenia publikacji) na przeszło 980 języków (oraz na 19 wydań brajlowskich) w ponad 300 placówkach tłumaczeń w przeszło 130 krajach), pomaga im w tym Dział Programistyczny MEPS. Komitet Redakcyjny nadzoruje też Dział Archiwum Redakcyjne, który zajmuje się zachowaniem, dokumentowaniem i udostępnianiem historycznych dokumentów i przedmiotów dotyczących Świadków Jehowy oraz Dział Plastyczny. Dział Korespondencji, który każdego roku odpowiada na około 14 tys. pytań. Dział Przetwarzania Tekstu przetwarza tekst publikacji drukowanych na cyfrowy. Zobacz też * Charles Taze Russell * Joseph Franklin Rutherford Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Linki zewnętrzne * Lista członków Ciała Kierowniczego i pomocników Komitetów CK (styczeń 2018) jw.org * Czym jest Ciało Kierownicze Świadków Jehowy? jw.org Kategoria:Organizacja i działalność Świadków Jehowy